ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Manzardill
Manzardills are a genus of reptiles from the planet X'Nelli. All species in this genus are sapient, and the vast majority of them are available within the Omnitrix. This genus is free use. Feel free to use any of the species listed, but please do not add your own. Appearance Each specific species has a different, distinct appearance, but all of them are four-legged reptiles capable of walking on their hind legs. They have two eyes and large jaws, typically with large jagged fins running down their spines. Biology All Manzardills evolved from a common ancestral race thousands of years ago- the Protoformic Manzardills. This species has bright white scales and sharp teeth. They were distinct for having an incredible capacity for evolution, able to evolve specialised qualities to suit their environment in only a few generations, something that often saved them due to the planets rapidly changing climate. As the Protoformic Manzardills evolved to better utilise their large and well-developed brains they became sapient and spread across their planet to conquer it. Due to geological factors these different civilisations across the planet became separated from one another, and so began to evolve separately. It is important to note that extant Manzardill races still possess this ability, though it is not useful at all for any of Ben's Omnitrix Aliens. Powers and Abilities Each Manzardill races has a unique set of abilities designed to help them survive in their chosen habitat. All Manzardills are somewhat amphibious except for the Desert Manzardills, able to breath underwater and with a limited capacity for swimming. They all possess strong jaws with sharp teeth, and have sharp claws on their feet. Their fore-feet can also act as primitive hands, though natives to X'Nelli are often well trained in using them as well as humans use their own hands. Their claws are sharp enough and strong enough to dig into walls, allowing them to scale vertical surfaces. As mentioned above, all Manzardills of any race possesses an accelerated rate of evolution allowing them to adapt wildly in only a few generations. This ability is passed on and inherited genetically, and serves zero purpose for any artificially generated Manzardill- such as Omnitrix aliens. History After the Protoformic Manzardills died out- evolving into the other races that now inhabit their planet- X'Nelli entered its dark age. When the various races established their borders and developed the technology required to make regular travel to the other lands inhabited by the other races, wars began. Eventually, though, the wars naturally subsided and peaces was established across the planet- heralding the start of the golden age of X'Nelli. Due to a catastrophic core meltdown of a nuclear power plant in the small island nation of X'Argos, a unique species of Manzardill evolved from Desert Manzardills. This species evolved to survive in the radiation, but themselves are radioactive. This species is quarantined to the X'Argos isles and are forbidden from leaving. Known Manzardills Protoformic Manzardills This species of Manzardills is extinct. Polar Manzardills *Arctiguana (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill) **Arctiguana - Earth-1010, T1 Omnitrix DNA sample Floral Manzardills *Tropiguana (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Floral Manzardill) Aquatic Manzardills *Hydraguana (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Aquatic Manzardill) Desert Manzardills *Dryguana (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Desert Manzardill) Quarantined Manzardills *Atomiguana (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Quarantined Manzardill) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Polar Manzardills Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Earth-1010